


To Warm a Hobbit.

by purelycoincidentalcats



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, It's only hinted, One Sided Bofur/Bilbo Baggins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelycoincidentalcats/pseuds/purelycoincidentalcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo isn't really dressed for the rain and the cold on this adventure, so Bofur kindly offers him a little warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Warm a Hobbit.

Bilbo shivered a little where he lay, it had been a long day, and had rained heavily for most of that. He ached from being upon his pony, unused to riding, and not for the first time he wished the dwarves had just let him walk, even if he had to jog to keep up. But what was worse than all of his aches was the fact he was still quite damp and since it had gotten dark and they'd stopped moving, he was getting quite cold. Even bundled under his blanket and balled tight on his bed roll.

"Drat the rain and the cold that comes with it." Bilbo muttered to himself as he shivered again and shifted.

"Ye cold over there, lad?" 

Bilbo startled at the sound of an accented voice, believing everyone to be soundly sleeping except for Nori who was on the watch for now. He twisted where he lay and saw that Bofur was also awake, dark eyes fixed on him and a smile dimpling his cheeks. Bilbo glanced away again, but Bofur didn't seem to require an answer, because he'd already gotten up and pulled his bedroll over so that he was lying right next to Bilbo. He gave him another smile, a gentler one, before holding up his blanket like an invitation. Bilbo frowned.

"I'm sorry, I don't quite understand what-"

Bofur merely draped his blanket over Bilbo, followed by his arm which curled over Bilbo's waist, pulling him in close against the dwarf's sturdy body. Bilbo initially went tense, startled by the sudden close contact, not having expected the dwarf to just seize him like that, but Bofur did not relent his grip. Instead he shifted a little to get comfortable and then settled, and that seemed like that was that.

"Reckon this will help keep both of us warm..." Bofur stated softly, and Bilbo realised he could feel the dwarf's breath puffing through his hair, but he had to admit that he was decidedly warmer than he had been. He was very aware of how warm Bofur was against his back, and the extra blanket made all the difference, to the point he couldn't even think to protest this slightly unusual arrangement. He shifted a little himself, drawing his arms up against his body, feeling the weight of Bofur's arm over his waist, before he nodded.

"Definitely. I mean, warmer... That is..."

"Aye." Bofur agreed, though his voice was already thick with sleep. Nothing more was said and it wasn't long until Bilbo realised he could hear the dwarf's soft snores, much gentler than that of his brother, Bombur, or maybe Oin, or Gloin. Bilbo couldn't recall ever sleeping like this with someone pressed against his back like a big spoon encompassing a little one, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant. Bofur was just trying to help him stay warm, after all? What harm could come of it? And he was very tired... 

That thought seemed to settle it, and so Bilbo finally let his eyes slip closed and himself lulled to sleep by the feeling of Bofur's chest shifting with each breath.

 

"Oho!"

Bilbo was woken in the morning by a cry and the sound of laughter. Startling awake, he tried to sit upright, only to be hindered by weight over his waist. It took him a moment to remember, looking down to find that Bofur's arm had indeed remained draped over him all through the night. His surprise at this was quickly forgotten by the sound of a low chuckle and Fili's voice.

"So sorry, Mr Baggins. We really should have warned you that Bofur was one to cuddle in his sleep."

Bilbo looked up to find that his and Bofur's impromptu sleeping arrangement had drawn quite a crowd of the other dwarves, all looking at them with a clear amusement. Kili's face was split in an especially wide grin as he added,

"Especially with one as cuddly as yourself."

Bofur grumbled softly as he also woke, rolling onto his back and finally moving his arm from across the hobbit. He lifted his head enough to squint up at the crowd around them before arching his eyebrows, letting his head fall back against his pillow as he wondered heedlessly,

"Problem, lads?"

"No, no. None at all. We were just coming to rescue poor Bilbo here from the iron grip you got on him in your sleep, there, Bofur."

That caused Bofur to sit up at last, looking over at the hobbit who was sat beside him, looking a little flustered by all the attention their spooning had brought them. Bofur gave a shrug, looking to Bilbo as he apologised, even though he had done nothing more than help the halfling keep warm.

"So sorry, Bilbo. I don't know what I do in my sleep. Ye know how it can be..."

"Yes, yes, of course." Bilbo agreed, still not liking to ever be the centre of attention, getting to his feet and patting down his clothes like he thought to unwrinkle them. "But no harm done, of course. I didn't even notice that you had hold of me until Fili here woke me."

Bofur nodded, but said no more, Bilbo following as the dwarves dispersed to start about breakfast. Bofur took longer to rise, remaining sitting on his bed roll and staring after the little hobbit. He couldn't help thinking he should have known better. Fili and Kili liked nothing more than to tease, and even though they had done nothing wrong, it would have been sure to fluster Bilbo. But he has just wanted to help him, he had been cold, so Bofur offered him warmth. He would do anything for Bilbo if it helped the little halfling's journey. Anything. Even if it meant keeping it all to himself and keeping quiet and subtle about it...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one. It was going to be something more, but never got there... It's cute anyways, I reckon. I love Bofur and Bilbo, and Fili and Kili are the most adorable little bastards.


End file.
